los guerreros del ki y el cosmo
by xUCH1HA MADARAx
Summary: madara y yuzuriha viviran una aventura en el mundo shinobi juntos
1. chapter 1

este es mi primer fanfic espero sea entretenido tomare prestados ciertos poderes distintos para los dos protagonistas de este fanfic haciendolos mas fuertes

( los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen por lo que doy todo el credito asu creadores )

capitulo.-01 LLEGANDO A UN NUEVO MUNDO

universo 07 planeta del dios destructor bills en una abitacion dimencional se encontraban 3 poderosos guerreros de 30 años cada uno entrenando con sus poderes al maximo dos de ellos eran sayayines de sangre pura que habian alcanzado el nivel de dios el tercero era un hibrido entre un sayayin y una uchiha, los 3 guerreros habian sido entrenados por el angel maestro del dios bills .

los 3 guerreros se encontraban peleando desde ya varias horas el cansancio en los 3 era evidente por lo cual decidieron terminar con la pelea utilizando sus mejores tecnicas, en el aire ala derecha estaba el sayayin vegeta quien era un guerrero orgullozo pero leal y dispuesto a protejer asus dos hermanos, ala izquierda estaba el sayayin bitt quien tambien era igual de orgullozo y leal como sus hermanos y por ultimo estaba madara quien a pezar de no ser hermano de sangre de vegeta y de bitt los tres habian sidos criados por wiss en el planeta del dios bills por lo cual los 3 guerreros se veian como hermanos.

VEGETA: es momento de acabar con esta pelea les demostrare que yo soy el guerrero mas poderozo y el unico que puede ocupar el cargo del dios destructor.

BITT: te equivocas hermano yo sere quien sea el sustituto del dios bills.

MADARA: dedeberian dejar de discutir y comsentrarse mas en la pelea ya que estoy apunto de vencerlos jajajaja.

en eso los 3 hermanos atacaron con sus maximos poderes

VEGETA: divino resplandor final

BITT: divinohamehaheha

MADARA: exclamacion de athena

los 3 poderosos ataques chocaron entre si jenerando una gran bola de energia en el centro cuyo poder podrian destruir los 12 universos en un parpadeo por lo cual WISS los puso a entrenar en la habitacion dimencional para evitar daño alguno a los universos, vegeta y bitt esban ciendo venvencidos por su hermano quien ademas de manejar el ki tambien hacia uso del cosmos por lo que tenia una ligera ventaja sobre sus hermanos .

VEGETA: maldicion otra vesz nos va avencer no es posible

BITT: vegeta debemos atacar con el maximo poder si nos vence sera nuestro fin para demostrar que somos candidatos a ocupar el cargo del señor bills.

en eso ambos se miran y acoplando sus movimiento, con un fuerte grito justo en el momento preciso dicen

VEGETA-BITT: maximo poder

disparando ambos un poderozo rayo que se unifica para derrotar asu hermano quien se percata de la situacion y tambien en un grito dice

MADARA: maximo poder usando su poder al maximo para nivelar el choque de energias y jenerar una gran explocion que deja inconcientes alos 3 hermanos. al cabo de unos minutos wiss despierta a vegeta y a bitt y al no sentir el ki de madara los 3 empiezan a buscarlo por la dimencion sin poder encontrarlo

VEGETA: maldicion creo que lo matamos

BITT: o no el señor bills se va amolestar con nosotros

en eso escuchan una voz muy conocida para los ahora 2 hermanos que les decia

BILLS: que es lo que a pasado aqui wiss decia el gato de color morado

WISS: parece que vegeta y bitt han matado asu hermano madara durante el entrenamiento decia mientras reia tapandoce con una mano su boca

BILLS: no puede ser que acaso estan locos ahora vallan por las esferas del dragon a ala tierra y pidan al dragon que lo reviva lo nesecitaremos para el torneo de poder que se lleva a cabo cada 4 años, recuerden que nuestro universo es el mas poderozo de los 12 decia bills en un tono enojado por lo ocurrido.

mas tarde vegeta y bitt iban asu departamento por el radar del dragon pero en eso bitt le dice a vegeta

BITT: vegeta no tiene caso ir al departamento por el radar decia

VEGETA: por que lo dices hermano

BITT: por que si mas no recuerdo madara tenia las esferas junto con el radar para utilizarlas en caso de emergencia.

VEGETA: queeeeeequeeeeeee dice en un grito, por que no lo dijistes antes inutil

BITT: estas loco para que el señor bills nos ubiera golpeado en ese momento

VEGETA: en eso tienes razón pero ahora que vamos a hacer

BITT: no te preocupes podemos ir a namekuseiyin y pedirle alos namek que nos permitan usar sus esferas a demas nosotros tambien podemos hacer la teletransportacion decia

VEGETA: es verdad entonces vamos de una ves a namek.

PLANETA NINJA UNIVERSO.- 07 ( DIMENCION PARALELA )

serca de un pequeño manantial se encontraba una pequeña niña de piel clara cabellos dorados ojos color azules celestes y dos puntos color rosa en su frente, se encontraba entrenando desde temprano ya cundo atardecia la pequeña regresaba asu casa pero se percato que serca del manantial estaba un niño tirado lleno de heridas e inconsiente, hacercandose a ver noto que el niño aun respiraba por lo que decidio ayudarlo y llevarlo asu casa. al llegar sus padres vieran como su hija venia acompañada de un niño, apenas logrando caminar la niña por el peso del chico, hija pero que a pasodo dicen sus padres,no lo se papa lo encontre tirado en el manantial cuando venia y aun sige con vida. el padre de la niña cargo al pequeño llevandolo al interion de su casa una casa humilde ya que al parecer vivian en unas zonas rocosas y aridas.

ya habian pasado unos dias desde que la famila habia ayudado al pequeño hasta que cierto dia el joven desperto, al despertar lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos celestes con una mirada seria que lo habia cautivado y que no dejavan de verlo, hola por fin has despertado decia la joven niña.

MADARA: hola decia madara, que hermosos ojos color celestes tienes

al oir esto la joven se puso un poco sonrojada nunca nadie le habia dicho que tenia unos hermosos ojos, por cierto mi nombre es uchiha madara y el tuyo pregunto madara

el mio es yuzuriha decia la niña

MADARA: yuzuriha vaya es un bonito nombre

en eso entraron los padres de yuzuriha y al ver que el niño estaba mas mejorado y despierto deciden preguntarle quien era y de donde venia.

FIN 1er capitulo


	2. chapter 02

estos personajes no me pertenecen la mayoria son de sus respectivos creadores y doy todo el credito a ellos, tambien les recuerdo que esto es un fanfic solo para entretener nada mas gracias.

2 CAPITULI: VERDADES Y ORIGENES REVELADOS.

lejos de las cinco grandes naciones ninja en una isla, en la zona mas rocosa de esta habia una casa de tamaño normal, en su interior estaba un niño que despertaba despues de unos dias inconciente que al despertar vio a una niña asu lado, en eso entra un hombre de unos 38 años de edad acompañado de una mujer de uno 37 años y observan al joven despierto y mas mejorado por lo que deciden preguntarle que quien era y donde estaban sus padres.

MADARA: hola mi nombre es madara decia el chico.

hola mi nombre es airon decia el hombre, yo soy el padre de yuzuriha y ella es mi esposa luna decia el hombre a madara.

MADARA: mucho gusto señor airon, señora luna y yuzuriha.

LUNA: y dinos madara donde estan tus padres decia la hermosa mujer.

MADARA: bueno mis padres murieron cundo yo era un bebe.

AIRON: oh ya veo es una pena lo sentimos

MADARA: no importa ya que fui criado por wiss sensei y bills sama a quienes veo como mis padres, ademas de que tambien veo a mis amigos vegeta y bitt como mis hermanos aunque no lo seamos jajajaja decia el joven.

en eso madara se recintio de sus heridas, ya que estas no habian sanado por completo sin mencionar que estas se habian hecho un poco mas serias por aver caido en la fisura dimencional, en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunto.

YUZURIHA: y dinos madara kun tu cuantos años tienes?

MADARA: bueno yo tengo... en eso madara poniendo atencion a su voz observa que sus manos son mas pequeñas y su voz es mas parecida ala de un niño pensando por un momento se percata que algo andaba mal.

YUZURIHA: pasa algo madara kun preguntaba la pequeña

LUNA: te sientes bien pregunto la madre de la ojiazul celeste

MADARA: perdon pero tendrian un espejo que me permitieran por un momento

YUZURIHA: claro decia la pequeña, que fue por un espejo que al momento regreso con uno y se lo dio a madara.

madara se observo por unos momentos analizando la situacion, viendo que era un niño de 8 años de edad, pensando que es lo que habia pasado, trarando de sentir el ki de sus amigos pero en lugar de eso sentia energias diferentes al ki una energia mas debil pero que al mismo tiempo se podia fusionar con los elementos para aumentar su fuerza.

madara analizo la situacion en la que estaba, lo que habia pasado desde que desperto en ese lugar, las energias que eran diferentes y el hecho de no sentir el ki de vegeta, de bitt ni el del señor bill y wiss.

MADARA: tal ves debido al choque de energias de vegeta, de bitt y el mio la habitacion devio averse fracturado, abriendo una fisura dimencional que me trajo a este lugar y al mismo tiempo afecto ami cuerpo convirtiendome en un niño otra vez, todo eso lo analizaba en solo unos segundos pensando en que no debia revelarles mucho a los padres de la niña y a ella.

YUZURIHA: madara kun.

MADARA: mi edad tengo 8 años decia madara con la cabeza agachada

LUNA: entonces madara san vives con tus maestros verdad, y dinos donde estan para poderles avisar que estas bien, imagino que deben estarte buscando.

MADARA: perdon pero podrian decirme donde esta la bolsa que traia conmingo

( nota del escritor madara llevaba consigo una bolsa como la de los chinobis ninja, donde llevaba un estuche de capsulas y semillas del ermitaño adentro de un recipiente parecido aun porta dulces , si se preguntan la bolsa fue hecha por wiss para que no se destruyera durante los entrenamientos , asi como los conbates. )

YUZURIHA: claro la alce en este cajón de la mesa para que no se perdiera, toma decia la niña.

MADARA: gracias decia, tomando una semilla del ermitaño para comerla y asi recuperarse de sus heridas, sorprendiendo asi alos presentes que quedaron anomadados por lo ocurrido pero quedando mas impresionado un joven de unos 18 años que al ver como el niño se habia curado de sus heridas al instante quedo completamente impresionado, madara al darse cuenta de esto a una velocidad sonica tomo sus cosas y se disponia a salir del lugar pero el joven al ver como madara desaparecia le grito que esperara, que lo ayudara a salvar a una persona, madara que ya estaba afuera en el aire habia escuchado esto y pensando por un momento decidio ver a que se referia el joven pero especialmente algo habia llamado mas su etencion y eso era la doble firma de energia que manaba la pequeña yuzuriha.

MADARA: bien a quien quieres ayudar decia madara, quien estaba detras del joven de pelo color verde dorado, mientras todos lo veian impresionados por lo rapido que era y tambien por que sus heridas habia sanado rapidamente.

SHION: hola mi nombre es shion y soy el hermano mayor de yuzuriha decia el joven de pelo verde dorado.

MADARA: ya veo pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta decia el chico con una mirada seria.

shion no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a una casa un poco mas chica a la de la famila de shion, al entrar madara vio a una joven de unos 16 años muy herida, parecia a ver sido atacada por un animal, alo que shion le dijo a madara que la joven se llamaba ami y que habia sido atacada por un oso mientras iba a recolectar agua al rio en la zona mas forestada de la isla.

SHION: cuando vi que ami no volvia fui a buscarla y la encontre inconcinte cerca del rio, la traje lo mas rapido que pude y fui por el medico que hizo lo que pudo pero dice que por sus heridas y la perdida de sangre ami no vivira mucho, por eso te pido que la ayudes a salvarse decia shion arrodillado, suplicandole al niño que habia curado sus heridas con una medicina extraña ya que no vio lo que habia comido o tomado.

MADARA: por que quieres que la ayude, acaso es alguien especial para ti decia madara pensativo.

SHION: si es muy especial para mi es la mujer que amo, es el amor de vida, decia shion sin ninguna duda.

MADARA: amor, a que se refiere pensaba madara ya que desde pequeño el junto a bitt y vegeta solo entrenaban para ser mas fuertes y por esa razo el no sabia lo que era el amor.

todos observaban impacientes la respuesta del niño hasta que.

MADARA: bien la ayudare decia el joven, de repente madara apuntaba con sus dedos indise imedio ala chica para despues lanzar un rayo de energia sorprendiendo a todos en el acto, alo que madara les dice que no se preocupen que solo lo hizo para estavilizar ala joven y asi pudiera comer la semilla del ermitaño, asi despues de un minuto la chica empezo a abrir los ojos mientras todos veian como sus heridas se habian curado al instante de haber comido la semilla que madara le habia dado, ya incorporada en la cama shion la abrazo diciendole que el niño la habia curado, en eso madara le dice a shion que el ya habia cumplido que ahora le tocaba a el cumplir con el trato que habian hecho.

( FLASHBACK )

MADARA: bien shion te ayudare pero acambio quiero saber algunas cosas de acuerdo decia madara

SHION: de acuerdo

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK )

ya de regreso en la casa de shion y sus padres.

MADARA: ahora si dime shion que lugar es este decia madara quien queria saber donde estaba y que clase de mundo era este.

SHION: bueno madara san, esta isla es conocida como yamir decia el joven peli verde

MADARA: mmmmm, yamir nunca habia escuchado ese lugar pensaba madara, bien shion ahora dime que son ustedes por que siento un ki celestial en ustedes preguntaba madara.

a lo que shion puso una cara de sorprendido por lo que el niño decia solo viendo asus padres que no sabian que decir ya que estaban igual de confundidos que su hijo mayor ante la pregunta del niño.

SHION: mmmmm... no lo se madara san, ignoro por completo lo que dices decia shion cabizbajo.

MADARA: mmmmm, ya veo y tu que me puedes decir anciano decia madara viendo a un cuarto que estaba oscuro a lo que todos voltearon a ver y vieron que se trataba de una persona ya mayor de unos 60 años de edad que era ni mas ni menos que el abuelo de shion y yuzuriha y padre de la señora luna.

jajajajaja reia el anciano vaya vaya me impresionas niño, ya sabias que estaba ahy cierto decia .

MADARA: claro senti tu presencia cuado estabamos en casa de la novia de shion, ahora dime quien eres y si es posible tambien responde ami pregunta decia madara con una voz seria y una expresión de igual forma.

bueno mi nombre es hakurei y soy el padre de luna, abuelo de shion y yuzuriha, y respondiendo a tu pregunta nosotros somos del clan muciano respondía el anciano.

( NOTA DEL ESCRITOR INVESTIGANDO ENCONTRE QUE LA RASA DE HAKUREI COMO LA DE MU SE LES LLAMA MUCIANOS O LEMURIANOS POR ESO DIRE QUE SON MUCIANOS )

MADARA: ya veo, por eso ciento una energia celestial en ustedes pero veo que no se habian dado cuenta ustedes verdad.

alo que respondieron con un si todos menos hakurei pues el si losabia

MADARA: mmmm... se quedo observando a yuzuriha por un momento a lo que le dice a hakurei que si yuzuriha era tambien una híbrida tambien, ya que sentia una firma de ki parecida ala suya.

todos se quedan en shock por lo dicho del niño y miran al abuelo que no sabe nada al respecto

HAKUREI: lo siento chico de eso no se nada, pero por que mejor no nos dices tambien quien eres en realida decia el anciano.

madara pensando lo dicho se decidia a decirles que el era de otra dimencion,que era un guerrero adulto experimentado en batalla, pero que al caer en una fisura dimencional mientras entrenaba con sus hermanos se habia convertido en un niño de 8 años con poderes capaces de destruir mundos en un parpadeo, pero de pronto una luz intensa aparecio frente a ellos mostrando a una persona de piel azul con un cabello blanco hacia arriva , ropa de color ginda con una especie de protector negro con vivos blncos y amarillos, zapatos de vestir blancos con negro, un baculo amarillo con azul marino, una esfera negra arriba con un aro alrededor de la esfera asi como otro aro alrededor de su cuello, no era mas que wiss el maestro de madara.

WISS: madara san que bueno que te encuentro decia wiss sorprendido de ver a madara en un niño de 8 años

MADARA: wiss que bueno que veniste decia madara, quien viendo a wiss que iba a hablar madara se anticipa para decirle susurrando que no dijera que el era un adulto que se volvio un niño por viajar en una fisura dimencional alo que wiss axedio a la peticion hecha por madara.

WISS: hola mi nombre es wiss y soy el maestro de madara decia alos presentes,es un honor estar ante los descendientes de la diosa celeste decia wiss

MADARA: diosa celeste a que te refieres con eso wiss decia madara impresionado

WISS: veras madara ellos son descendientes de celeste una diosa de este universo, ella dejo su reino para poder vivir su amor con un joven de este mundo, pero para eso devio renunciar a todo su poder divino y ellos son descendientes de esta diosa decia wiss dejando atonicos a los presentes por saber de su orijen

HAKUREI: es verdad mi abuela me dijo que nosotros somos descendientes del clan muciano pero nunca me dijo esa parte de la historia

MADARA: y que hay de la otra firma de energia que tiene yuzuriha puedo sentir que es igual ala mia.

WISS: bueno madara kun ya te habrás dado cuenta que es mitad muciana y mitad uchiha verdad , tal vez sea por que su padre es un uchiha como tu jajajaja reia mientras con una mano tapaba su boca

AIRON: yo un uchiha de verdad decia incredulo el hombre

WISS: claro eres un uchiha pero no lo sabias tal vez por que la mayoria de aqui son clanes que en las demas naciones ya no existen por que todos creen que se extingieron durante las guerras, veras algunos clanes temiendo que sus familas perecieran durantes las guerras, decidieron mandarlas lejos, a donde las luchas no las alcanzaran asi llegando aqui a yamir donde ninguno de ellos decidio volver a usar sus apellidos ni mostrar sus fuerzas para no poner en riesgo asus familaias .

MADARA: mmmmm... ya veo por eso no saben usar sus poderes verdad wiss

WISS: asi es madara san

en eso la pequeña yuzuriha pregunta, perdon señor wiss pero que son ustedes

WISS: jojojojo reia wiss, bueno mi pequeña yo soy el angel asistente del dios destructor bill y este pequeño es mi estudiante, el tambien es un uchiha ocultando su lado saiyayn por el momento, pero puedo decir con seguridad que es maestro de maestros como guerrero jajajaja.

entonces la pequeña yuzuriha le pide a wiss que si la puede entrenar ya que ella queria ser una guerrera para protejer a su familia.

WISS: lo siento pero eso es imposible ya que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aqui pero madara puede ser tu maestro decia wiss

MADARA: quuuuueeeeéee dijo madara, por que yo a caso no veniste por mi a lo que wiss le susurra a madara, por el momento no podemos hacer nada para que regreces por lo que crear un portal para llevarte me costara algo de tiempo, ademas la niña tiene un gran potencial como guerrera si la entrenas su poder seria casi igual al del super saiyayin, esta bien decia madara resignado por el momento.

WISS: bien pequeña madara sera tu sensei y ten por segura que estas en buenas manos ya que es mi mejor discipulo decia wiss

la pequeña asintio con la cabeza emocionada por tener a un maestro aunque esta era un niño de 8 años, pero que si habia sido entrenado por el angel de un dios entonces este era muy fuere. al dia siguiente despues que wiss se retirara madara comenzaria con el entrenamiento de yuzuriha, como sera el entrnamiento de la pequeña.

FIN CAPITO 02


	3. chapter 03

CAPITULO 03: DOMINANDO EL PODER

en una isla llamada yamir cerca de un manantial se encontraban una niña de unos 7 años y un niño de 8 años, quien le enseñaria a dominar sus poderes ala pequeña para que fuera una poderoza guerrera en el futuro.

MADARA: bien yuzuriha te enseñare a controlar tu ki y tu cosmo para que puedas usarlos, pero recuerda que solo deberas usarlos para ayudar alos demas y nunca para el mal o beneficio propio esta claro.

YUZURIHA: siiip decia la pequeña... madara sensei que es el ki y el cosmo pregunto tambien la pequeña.

MADARA: a eso voy para que puedas dominar tus poderes debes entender que son cada uno, asi que presta atención yuzuriha,

YUZURIHA: siiiip madara sensei.

MADARA: bien el ki es la energia vital que todo ser vivo posee , su foco principal esta en el centro del cuerpo, ademas de que con el ki puedes aumentar tu fuerza fisica, resistencia, velocidad, tambien de darte la habilidad de volar, ademas de hacer poderozos ataques destructivos y permitirte sentir la energia de cualquier ser vivo.

YUZURIHA: woau madara sensei y que es el cosmo decia lla joven.

MADARA: veras el cosmo es la energia del universo que reside dentro de nosotros y se ubica en los sentidos del ser humano.

a lo que madara para darle una mejor explicación decide darle un ejemplo a yuzuriha.

MADARA: yuzuriha primero que nada debes aprender el principio basico de la destrucción.

YUZURIHA: destrucción decia la niña mientras veía a madara parado sobre una gran roca.

MADARA: a si es, primero nesecitas a prender que todo en este mundo esta compuesto por atomos, para ser especifico todo el universo esta formado por atomos creados durante la explotación del big bang, nuestro poder proviene del universo que reside en nosotros mismos así reunimos nuestros cosmo y hacemos que arda, en otras palabras estallamos esos atomos. por lo que tu lo unico que tienes que hacer es enfocar tu espiruto en el poder de destruccion de esta manera.

asi madara con un dedo destruye la roca en la que estaba parado sorprendiendo a yuzuriha quien habia quedado en shock por lo que acababa de ver.

MADARA: por lo que primero empezaremos tu entrenamiento con el ki, para que puedas generar una resistencia mayor y asi puedas domina tu cosmo mas facilmente entendido.

alo que madara le dijo a yuzuriha que se concentrará para sentir su ki y pudiera manifestarlo algo que tardo yuzuriha unos dias para manifestar su ki , despues de que yuzuriha aprendiera a controlar mejor su ki, madara le dio un traje de entrenamiento ala niña como parte de su entrenamiento diciendole que con esto iba a ganar resistencia, agilidad y velocidad, ademas de entrenar todos sus sentidos para que estos fueran mas agudos.

el tiempo pasaba, los dias seguían a si como los meses, yuzuriha aprendia a dominr mejor su ki y ya habia despertado su cosmo gracias a los entrenamientos.

asi pasando ya dos años desde que madara llegara a esa dimencion y enseñara a yuzuriha a controlar sus poderes. asi mientras atardecia, en lo alto de una montaña estaba yuzuriha sentada descansando del entrenamiento y serca de ella venia su maestro madara hacercandose a ella.

MADARA: lo haz echo bien yuzuriha tu ki es impresionate podrias destruir un continente con tu poder al maximo y tu cosmo esta al nivel de un caballero de plata.

( NOTA DEL ESCRITOR PARA DARLE CIERTO NIVEL DE PODER A L COSMO LO CATALOGAREMOS EN TRES NIVELES QUE SON BRONCE COMO PODER BASICO, PLATA COMO PODER MEDIO Y DORADO COMO PODER MAXIMO AL QUE HASPIRA COMO MAXIMO YA QUE ESTE NIVEL LE PERMITIRA PELEAR ALA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ, NO DARE CANTIDAD DE PODER YA QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE EL KI ES MAS PODEROSO )

YUZURIHA: gracias madara sama, todo es gracias a que hacepto ser mi maestro decia la joven.

MADARA: yuzuriha tu entrenamiento a un no termina pero para continuar con el es necesario que empieces a adquirir experiencia en combate para poder poner a prueba tu poder y asi volverte mas fuerte.

YUZURIHA: ponerlo a prueba, pero como madara sama.

MADARA: para adquirir experiencia nesecitas dejar yamir y viajar por mundo para asi poder ser mas fuerte.

YUZURIHA: viajar sola por el mundo pensaba la joven guerrera

MADARA: no sola no, yo tambien voy a dejar yamir para Seguir con mis entrenamientos buscare personas fuertes en este mundo para pelear contra ellas por eso me gusteria que vinieras conmigo yuzuriha... ah y por tus padres y hermano no te preocupes ya hable con ellos de esto y estan de acuerdo con que vengas conmigo, que dices.

YUZURIHA: siiiip, madara sama dijo la joven guerrera con una sonrisa un leve color rojiso en sus mejillas por saber que podria segir junto al chico del que se habia enamorado pero le daba pena decírselo.

por otro lado madara tambien estaba feliz de que yuzuriha aceptara venir con el ya que tambien tenia sentimientos por ella pero no sabia como expresarlos ya que nunca los habia sentido antes.

al dia siguiente madara y yuzuriha se despedian de la familia de la joven, quienes entre lagrimas los veian partir sabiendo que su hija y el joven madara a quien ya veian como otro mas de su famila regresarian algun dia ya como jovenes adolecentes o como una pareja al menos eso queria la madre de yuzuriha ya que esta se habia dado cuenta que ambos jovenes se gustabas pero no sabian como mostrarlo, a si uchiha madara y uchiha yuzuriha empiezan su viaje a una nueva aventura.

( FIN CAPITULO 03 )


	4. capter 04

CAPITULO 04: LLEGANDO AL PAIS DEL FUEGO, KONOHA A LA VISTA

mientras madara y yuzuriha salian de yamir en el barco pesquero del capitan jack a quien conocieron durante los entrenamientos de ambos y con quien hicieron una gran amistad.

CAP.JACK: madara, yuzuriha, llegaremos en una semana al pueblo pesquero que se encuentra en el pais del té.

MADARA: muy bien, por cierto cap, ya de ahy seguiremos con nuestro viaje .

mientras tanto en konoha, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas se encontraba un grupo de shinobis persigiendo a un chico pelirubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa zorruna, el chico giró en una esquina y los shinobis lo seguían pero no se percataron que el chico se habia escondido con uno de sus trucos de camuflaje, el chico volvio a poner su sonrrisa zorruna por a ver despistado a los ninjas pero un coscorron bien puesto lo saco de su estado burlon, era iruka el sensei del chico a quie veía enojado y decepcionado de su estudiante.

mas tarde en un restaurante de ramen conocido como ichiraku estaban maestro y estudiante comiendo ramen

IRUKIRUKA: no puedo creer que hayas pintado los rostros de los hokages, eso es una falta de respeto a toda la aldea de konoha, a caso no tienes respeto a nuestros fundadores naruto decia en tono enojado aún

naruto ese era el nombre del chico rubio que era persigido en la mañana por el grupo de shinobis y que habia llenado de pintura los rostros de piedra de los anteriores hokages

NARUTO: vamos iruka sensei solo fue una broma, ademas usted me hizo limpiarlos todo el dia eso si fue muy cruel

IRUKA: ese es tu castigo por tu bromita y tal vez a si aprenderás a respetar a nuestros fundadores decia aun mas enojado, cambiando de tema naruto ya se a cerca la graduacion de la academia para poder ser ascendidos a genin, por lo que se les ará una prueba que sera el jutsu clones de sombras

el silencio se hizo por un momento, naruto no dijo nada, ambos salieron y se fueron por caminos separados, iruka a su casa que estaba por la zona sur de la aldea, naruto tambien iba a su casa por la zona norte de la aldea, mientras iba en silencio ignorando a las personas de la aldea que lo veían con desprecio, otros con odio y miedo tambien, pero naruto solo pensaba una cosa que aprobaria el examen de graduación y se convertiria en ninja, pero no en uno mas del monton, el queria ser el mejor y mas grande ninja en la historia del mundo shinobi para así ser reconocido por todos.

los dias pasaron y en el pais del te se podia divisar un barco que llegaba con su cargamento pesquero y otras mercancías, pero también llegaba un joven de 12 años de edad con un fisico bien trabajado, pelo negro y largo que le llegaba apenas por debajo de sus hombros con forma picuda, ojos negros onix, pero solo se le divisaba su ojo derecho ya que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por su cabello, de mirada seria, vestia una camisa de color negra, pantalon negro, vendas de color azul sobre sus tobillos, zapatos negros y una gabardina de color roja encima atada con una cinta de color azul enrrollada en su cintura terminando con un nudo que dejaba 2 coletas en ella y un par de muñequeras azules.

( NOTA DEL ESCRITOR USE LA VESTIMENTA DE GOKU LA QUE USA EN EL JUEGO DE XENOVERSE PARA DARLE UN ATUENDO DIFERENTE AL DE LOS UCHIHAS )

junto a el venia una jovencita de 11 años de edad, un largo cabello dorado que traia atado en forma de cola de caballo, el largo de su cabello sin estar atado era hasta su cintura y atado era hasta la altura de su espalda, un par de hermosos ojos color azul celestes, un rostro hermoso y dos puntos rosas por encima de sus ojos y tambien de una mirada seria como la de su compañero. vestia una playera blanca, encima de esta un chaleco largo color guinda, una estola color roja enrollada en su cuello, era una estola larga ya que apesar de estar enrollada esta todavía llegaba alos tobillos de la joven, un pantolon color blanco, un cinturon blanco que estaba por encima del chaleco que estaba abierto, un brazalete de oro en el brazo izquierdo, vendas sobre sus tobillo y zapatos negros tambien

( NOTA DEL ESCRITOR SOLO MEJORAMOS UN POCO LA VESTIMENTA ORIGINAL DE YUZURIHA DE LOST CANVAS )

MADARA: mmmmm, huele bien ahy que comer antes de continuar con nuestro viaje yuzuriha

YUZURIHA: si madara sama

MADARA: yuzuriha apartir de ahora somos compañeros, un equipo por lo que solamente llamame madara esta bien

YUZURIHA: esta bien madara saaaaa... digo madara kun

MADARA - YUZURIHA: jajajajajajajaja

ambos jovenes reian mientras se iban a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la zona pesquera y asi poder reanudar su viaje

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA, EN LA ACADEMIA NINJA

habia llegado el dia de la graduacion, los estudiantes estaban listos para el gran momento de ser ascendido a genins, iruka y misuki llamaban alos jovenes para que estos usaran el jutsu clones de sombra y pudieran convertirse en genins asi todos pasaban, hasta que llego el turno del ultimo estudiante uzumaki naruto quien no dominaba este jutsu, ya que en control de chacra era muy malo lo que lo llevo a reprobar el examen y no poder convertirse en genin

todos los nuevos genin festejaban con sus familiares, mientras naruto estaba solo y triste, alejado de todos recargado sobre un arbol, en eso de la nada apareció misuki y le dijo a naruto que habia logrado convencer a iruka y al tercer hokage de darle aotra oportunidad, que lo unico que debia hacer era recuperar un pergamino de la oficina del hokage y llevarlo al bosque que estaba serca del valle del fin sin que lo atraparan para pudiera demostrar sus habilidades como ninja y ser promovido a genin, pero si lo atrapaban seria reprovado en el acto.

NARUTO: lo aré no pienso fallar esta vez, pasare esta prueba y me convertire en un genin "deberás "

decia el joven uzumaki sin saber que era una trampa de misuki para que este robara el pergamino para este

MISUKI: bien naruto la prueba sera esta noche así que preparate

ya una ves se fue naruto para prepararse misuki empezo a reir por haber logrado su cometido el cual era convencer a naruto de tomar el pergamino de la torre del hokage.

FIN CAPITULO 04


	5. chapter 05

CAPITULO 05: EL NIÑO DEL KYUBI

PAIS DEL FUEGO.

en los bosques de konoha se allaban caminando madara y yuzuriha, quienes lleva van dos dias viajando desde el país del te hasta el país del fuego. madara y yuzuriha decidieron caminar en sentido contrario a un rio para ver hasta donde los llevaba este , viendo que el río los llevaba hasta una gran cascada, la cual estaba situada en medio de dos grandes estatuas de piedra, ambos observaron los monumentos vieron que estaban perfectamente hechas, cada detalle habia sido minuciosamente hecho ala perfeccion, en los monumentos se encontraban la historia de estos personajes, primero centraron su atención en el de la izquierda este decia

senju hashirama lider del clan senju y primer hokage de la aldea de konoha, así como co-fundador de ella junto al lider del clan uchiha.

tras leer lo escrito en el monumento junta ala estatua prosigieron a ver la otra estatua al llegar esta decia

uchiha madara lider del clan uchiha y co-fundador de la aldea de konoha junto al lider del clan senju

tras leer lo escrito en ambas estatuas madara observo mas detenidamente la ultima viendo el gran parecido que tenia esta con el

MADARA: mmmmmm... este debio ser mi yo de esta dimensión, pensaba madara

YUZURIHA: madara san la persona de esta estatua es muy parecida a ti no lo crees, decia la joven

MADARA: si tal vez, lo mejor será hacer un campamento para comer y descansar por ahora

ALDEA DE KONOHA

la noche había caido, las calles de la aldea eran alumbradas para mantener la paz en ellas, en los bosques de konoha se encontraba misuki junto a naruto dandole las instrucciones de la falsa misión

MISUKI: bien naruto ya sabes que hacer estas listo

NARUTO: estoy listo misuki sensei

a una orden de misuki naruto se dirigió a la torre del hokage, con gran cuidado de no ser visto, naruto se infiltro en la torre del hokage sin ser visto, naruto saco una llave que misuki le dio y abrio uno de los armarios donde estaba el pergamino este era como de un metro de largo, naruto lo tomo y se disponia a salir del lugar, todo parecia que lo lograria sin ser visto pero al girar el pergamino para colocarlo sobre su elpada este golpeo un florero que estaba sobre la mesa tirandolo y rompiendo, al acto los shinobis en turno se percataron del hecho dirigiéndose a la oficina del kage y vieron como naruta huía del lugar con el pergamino en su espalda, tras esto informaron al hokage lo ocurrido a lo que decidio ordenar ir tras naruto y recuperar el pergamino

naruto se dirigia al bosque para reunirse con misuki, pero se dio cuenta que varios Junín lo busca van, eso hizo recordar a naruto que si lo atrapaban la misión terminaria y no podria convertirse en genin

iruka tambien buscaba a naruto en eso vio a misuki y se dirigió hasta el pero al estar cerca escucho como misuki hablaba en tono alto por la tardanza de naruto ya que a estas altura ya debía a ver llegado con el pergamino

MiSUKI: maldito mocoso ya se tardo en regresar con el pergamino, acaso es tan inutil que nompudo robarlo despues de toda la informacion que le di

tras escuchar esto iruka entendio que misuki habia de alguna forma engañado a naruto para que robara el pergamino para este. despues de unos momentos misuki vio venir a naruto con el pergamino en manos lo que provocó una sonrisa en misuki

naruto se poso sobre una rama de un arbol, misuki le pidio que le diera el pergamino para terminar la prueba pero naruto sonrió se dio la vuelta y empezo a saltar de arbol en arbol, ante este hecho misuki se enfado y empezo a persegir a naruto, para despues aparecer delante de naruto, por alguna razon se hizo mas rapido pero naruto logro evadir el agarre de misuki pero no vio venir una patada que este le había propinado lanzandolo contra el suelo, al bajar misuki y estar cerca de naruto ya podia verse empleando cada jutsu oculto en el pergamino y lo poderoso que iba a hacer, pero sus sueños se desvanecieron en una cortina de humo junto con el jutsu de transformación de iruka quien se habia transformado en naruto, esto molesto a misuki quien empezo a golpear a iruka para despues de un rato de ser golpeado por su ex compañero iruka le pregunto a misuki por que habia engañado a naruto para que robara el pergamino a lo que misuki le dijo que todo habia sido planeado por orochimaru pero que el era quien usaria los secretos del pergamino para asi matar a orochimaru y a todo aquél que se interponga en su camino y que además una vez que naruto le de el pergamino lo matara tambien

MISUKI: pero es una lastima que no podras ver como mato a tu estupido estudiante iruka por que seras el primero en morir

IRUKA: dime misuki por que involucraste a naruto en esto

MISUKI: jajajajja, no lo sabes o es que eres estupido tu sabes que ese enano es el poseedor del zorro de nueve colas y que por esa razón todos en la aldea lo odian y le temen, por que nunca saben cuando el zorro demoniaco lo controlara y destrura la aldea de nuevo, por esa razon es que no tiene amigos y el hokage lo tiene vigilado todo el tiempo como a un animal no como el monstruo que es en realidad, pero como ya te dije pronto lo mandare a reunirse contigo al otro mundo

IRUKA: si tal ves naruto tiene al zorro dentro suyo y todos vivimos con miedo a que este se descontrole, tambien es cierto que el zorro mato a mis padres pero te equivocas al decir que naruto es un monstruo, naruto es un héroe que mantiene al zorro atrapado dentro de si mismo apesar de que el no pidio llevar esta carga, yo creo que algun dia la gente se dara cunta de esto y recapacitara en su forma de verlo y tambien misuki naruto no es solo mi preciado estudiante, tambien es para mi, mi preciado hermano pequeño uzumaki naruto un ninja de la aldea de konaha

entonces misuki ya bastante enojado saco un kunai para matar a iruka y cuando estaba a punto de cortale el cuello un cunai que fue lanzado hacia el lo detuvo, al ver quie lo habia lanzado vio que era naruto quie estaba llorando por escuchar lo dicho por iruka

NARUTO: no dejare que mates a iruka sensei maldito, ahora veras jutsu clones de sombra

en eso aparecieron 100 narutos frente a ellos, eran clones solidos bien hechos capaces de pelear

MISUKI: maldito como lo haz hecho, como pudiste crear tantos clones solidos decia misuki asombrado por este hecho

FLASH BACK

NARUTO: maldicion esta prueba es dificil hay demasiados junin buscandome a este paso sere atrapado y reprobare otra vez, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ya lo tengo tal vez algun jutsu del pergamino me ayude en este momento jajajajajaja

así naruto abrio el pergamino y vio la tecnica del jutsu clones de sombras viendo lo que le hacia falta para perfeccionar su jutsu

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

VOLVIENDO A LA PELEA

misuki peleaba con los clones, pero le costaba trabajo derrotar a todos ellos, mientras naruto auxiliaba a iruka pero entonces misuki pego un grito activando la marca de maldicion que orochimaru le habia dado transformándose en un tigre humanoide de 2.30 metros de altura sus musculos se hicieron mas grandes tambien, este hecho dejo imprecionados a naruto y a iruka

MISUKI: bien es hora de acabar con esto malditos gusanos

misuki se lanzo a gran velocidad atacando y destruyendo a todos los clones de naruto, el cual intento hacer mas para pelear pero misuki estaba frente a naruto y a iruka, misuki alzó su mano y sus garras crecieron de una forma increible para despues dar un zarpazo a naruto quien fue salvado por iruka pero por desgracia misuki hizo un segundo movimiento regresando su garra en sentido contrario a si dándole un poderoso golpe a naruto tambien dejando a ambos tirados y heridos sin poder moverse

MISUKI: ahora los matare, el primero en morir sera tu maldito demonio del zorro

misuki alzó su brazo y despues a gran velocidad se dispuso a matar a naruto queriendo cortar su cuello naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando sentir el golpe que acabara con su joven vida pero este no llegaba por lo que lentamente abrio sus ojos solo pa ver como misuki tenia sus afiladas garras cerca de su cuello, entonces misuki salio disparodo a gran velocidad impactando contra un gran arbol dejando su silueta en el, dejando sorprendidos a naruto y a iruka que no sabian que habia pasado, solo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose los saco de su asombro

en eso ambos divisaron a un joven y a una chica quienes se acercaban a ellos, mientras tanto misuki se recuperaba del impacto recibido pensando lo que habia pasado

MISUKI: que es lo que paso me atacaron pero como, fui golpeado antes de siquiera sentir el impacto eso es imposible, quienes son ustedes dos respondan

MADARA: yuzu ayuda a ellos yo me haré cargo del fenomeno gatuno

YUZURIHA: bien madara san pero la proxima vez yo sere la que pelee esta bien

a lo que madara asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigia hacia misuki

MADARA: no me tomara mas de un minuto acabar contigo así que empecemos con esto gatito

ante las palabras de madara misuki se lanzó con furia dispuesto a matarlo por a verlo atacado y mas por considerarlo debil, misuki lanzo un zarpazo pero antes de poder terminar su ataque pudo sentir como un puño se incrustaba en su estómago sacandole el aire de los pulmones, haciendo que misuki se doblara por el dolor y falta de aire a lo que madara le asentó una patada al rostro lanzandolo contra el mismo arbol donde se estrello primero pero ahora se estrellaba de forma vertical dejando su silueta marcada encima de la otra, lleno de furia y odio activo por completo su marca de maldicion creciendo hasta los 3 metros de altura, apareciendo dos brazos mas en su cuerpo, sus garras crecieron parecian espadas en cada uno de sus dedos, estaba completamente segado por la furia avalanzandoce contra su enemigo

MISUKI: voy a despedazarte maldito mocoso a ti y a tus amigos jajajajajaja

pero una leve sonrrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de madara para luego una aura dorada empezará a cubrir su cuerpo a lo que misuki sintio como un escalofrío recorria todo su cuerpo sin saber que lo provocava

MADARA: y dime que te hace pensar que sera así de facil eliminarme

entonces madara extendió su brazo derecho por un lado de su rostro al mismo tiempo que misuki sintio como si se suspendiera en el aire entonces pudo ver como rayos dorados empezaban a pasar por un lado, algunos golpeandolo causandole algunos cortes en su cara y cuerpo.

MADARA: escucha el rugido del leon plama relámpago

entonces el puño de madara empezo a brillar y poderosos rayos dorados golpeaban a misuki quien no sabia que era lo que pasaba y solo sentia como su vida se iba en solo unos segundos, a lo que madara al ya no sentir la energia de misuki detuvo su ataque se dio la vuelta en direccion a yuzuriha solo para que naruto e iruka vieran caer el cuerpo sin vida de misuki, preguntandoce que habia pasado por que el hombro del chico brillo y en unos segundos habia acabado con misuki.

YUZURIHA: listo con esto podran soportar hasta que vengan a auxiliarlos

MADARA: bien hecho yuzu jajajajajaja

IRUKA: gracias por salvarnos, mi nombre es iruka y el es mi alumno uzumaki naruto

MADARA: hola mi nombre es jamir madara y ella es mi hermana yamir yuzuriha

en eso aparecen junins y cazadores ambus frente a madara y yuzuriha a lo que iruka les ezplica la situacion para luego ser llevado junto a naruto al hospital de konoha, madara ynyuzuriha tambien son llevados junto a iruka y naruto para que pudieran comentar lo dicho por iruka

FIN DEL CAPITULO 05


	6. chapter 06

CAPITULO 06: EL EQUIPO 7

( NOTA DEL ESCRITOR EN ESTE FANFIC LOS EQUIPOS SERAN INTEGRADOS POR 4 GENINS Y UN JUNIN POR LO QUE EL UNICO EQUIPO CON 5 GENINS SERA EL EQUIPO 7 )

TORRE DEL HOKAGE

bien venidos a konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas, mi nombre es sarutobi hiruzen y soy el tercer hokage, iruka me contó que ustedes dos los ayudaron a tratar sus heridas y a derrotar a misuki, podrian decirme como pasaron las cosas por favor.

madara comentaba como ayudaron a naruto y a iruka con sus heridas y como habian derrotado a misuki tambien.

HIRUZEN: ya veo, gracias a ustedes iruka y naruto estan a salvo y el pergamino fue recuperado tambien

MADARA: no fue nada, solo fue casualidad el que pasaramos por allí

HIRUZEN: y cuales son sus nombres y de donde son, acaso sus padres saben donde estan

MADARA: mi nombre es yamir madara

YUZURIHA: mi nombre es yamir yuzuriha

HIRUZEN: vaya nunca había escuchado esos apellidos de dónde serán pensaba hiruzen

YUZURIHA: tambien nuestros padres estan muertos, solo somos madara y yo

HIRUZEN: mmmm... ya veo y son hermanos

MADARA: no exactamente, los padres de yuzuriha me dieron su apellido cundo era niño

HIRUZEN: oohhhh, esta bien y de donde son

MADARA: somos de una isla llamada yamir que esta lejos de las cinco grandes naciones

HIRUZEN: bien, ahora quisiera saber algo de suma importancia ya que iruka me conto que derrotaron a misuki con un poder bastante impresionante que era muy diferente al chakra podrian decirme de que clase de poder se trata

madara y yuzuriha se quedaron pensativos por un momento, madara miraba a hiruzen, mientras yuzuriha miraba a madara, hasta que madara respondio

MADARA: muy bien si tanto deseas saberlo por que no lo compruebas con una pelea

HIRUZEN: jajajaja, me parece bien vayamos entonces al campo de entrenamiento uno

hiruzen llama a un ambu y le dice que llame a dos junin al campo de entrenamiento para realizar unas pruebas

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTOS NUMERO UNO

hiruzen, madara y yuzuriha habian llegado al campo de entrenamiento, y tambien llegaban kakashi acompañando a maito gai y a hyuuga hiashi a lo que madara y yuzuriha se alejaron para tomar posición y empezar el combate

HIRUZEN: gracias por venir gai, hiashi

HIASHI: lord hokage cuáles son las pruebas para que nos nesecita decia el hyuuga

HIRUZEN: bueno ustedes dos van a pelear contra esos dos señala hiruzen

GAI: esta bromeando lord hokage son unos niños

HIRUZEN: pero muy poderosos gai, es por eso que los llame ya que son los mas capacitados para esto

tras hablarlo por unos minutos los dos Junín aceptaron, el primero en pelear seria gai

YUZURIHA: madara san iré yo primero esta bien

MADARA: si esta bien

tanto yuzuriha como gai se pusieron frente a frente, el hokage les dijo que podian empezar con la pelea pero gai estaba indeciso aún

GAI: mmmm... vamos pequeña te dare el primer golpe anda

YUZURIHA: subestimar a tu oponente por su apariencia es un gran error que podria costarle la vida le dijo yuzuriha a gai

todos quedaron impresionados por lo dicho por la joven a lo que gai entendió que debia ir con todo y asi fue, gai ataco con gran velocidad, atacando con una serie de puñetazos que yuzuriha esquivava con suma facilidad, entonces gai fortaleció sus ataques con una serie de patadas pero ninguno de sus golpes podian tocar a yuzuriha quien esquivava todos los golpes fácilmente , hiruzen, kakashi y hiashi miraban impresionados como la joven habia esquivado todos los ataques de gai

YUZURIHA: ahora es mi turno

yuzuriha tras decirlo desapareció a gran velocidad apareciendo frente a gai acestando un poderoso derechazo al estomago de gai quien no pudo reaccionar al ataque para después recibir una patada al rostro que lo mando a estrellarse a una roca partiendola ala mitad quedando inconsciente, el hokage,kakashi y hiashi quedaron impresionados por lo que habia pasado, auxiliando a gai y ayudándole a recuperarse

HIRUZEN: eso fue increible es muy fuerte pensaba hiruzen, bien ahora es tu turno hiashi

YUZURIHA: madara san puedo continuar verdad

MADARA: claro

hiashi penso que debia tener cuidado ya que si se descuidaba podria ser derrotado facilmente , a lo que el hokage dio la orden de comenzar

hiashi activo su biakugan y ataco con su puño suave tratando de golpear a yuzuriha sin exito alguno, a lo que hiashi lanzo varios kunais explosivos para aparecer entre el humo y atacar a yuzuriha con los ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas, acertando cada golpe lanzandola contra una roca a lo que hiashi sonríe, pero yuzuriha desaparece y aparece frente a hiashi para darle un poderoso golpe al estomago hacendolo doblarse para rematarlo con una poderosa patada que lo mando a estrellarce a una roca quedando inconsciente igual que gai. despues de auxiliarlo hiashi le pregunto como pudo resistri su ataque

MADARA: yuzuriha solo bloqueó tus golpes al mismo tiempo que fingia recibirlos, te hizo creer que tus ataques con los kunais habian funcionado pero ella ya se habia adelantado a tu estrategia esperando el momento para atacar y terminar con la pelea

hiruzen y los junin quedaron sorprendido por las habilidades de yuzuriha y le preguntaron a madara si era igual de fuerte a lo que madara respondio que el era mas fuerte, hiruzen les pregunto si querian ser ninjas de konoja diciéndoles que si aceptaban serían nombrados genins y serian puestos en un equipo además de que les daria un departamento para vivir, ademas de realizar misiones que consistían desde buscar mascotas hasta misiones de asesinatos, madara y yuzuriha pensaron y meditaron esta oferta haceptandola ya que habia la opción de pelear con enemigos fuertes ademas de tener donde vivir

madara y yuzuriha recibieron las llaves de su departamento a lo que hiruzen le pidio a kakashi que los llevara a su nuevo hogar, al llegar madara y yuzuriha miraron el interior del departamento quedando con una exprecion de

MADARA: esto es horrible parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí

YUZURIHA: estariamos mejor acampando en el bosque este lugar es un desastre

madara y yuzuriha pasaron todo el resto del dia arreglando la casa y comprando lo necesario para hacerla mas comoda

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO SIETE

al dia siguiente madara y yuzuriha se dirigieron al campo siete a reunirse con su nuevo equipo, en el campo estaba un rubio de 12 años acostado con los brazos detras de su cabeza, tambien estaba otro chico de la misma edad, mirada seria pelo negro recargado sobre un arbol a la sombra siendo mirado por una chica de pelo rosa y por ultimo estaba su sensei que estaba sentado leyendo un libro, en eso los tres genins escuchan una voz que saluda a kakashi, a lo que pudieron ver llegar a dos jovenes

MADARA: hola kakashi estos tres son el complemento del equipo

KAKASHI: asi es estos tres son sus compañeros de equipo y yo soy su sensei a partir de ahora,

los tres genins quedaron confundidos por la situacion sin entender lo que pasaba a lo que kakashi les explico que madara y yuzuriha formaban parte del equipo apartir de ahora

KAKASHI: como saben los equipos son conformados por 4 genins y un junin por lo que ahora con ellos dos estamos completos y podremos realizar misiones de mayor rango, kakashi les pidio que se presentaran a lo que naruto, sasuke y sakura se presentaron tocando su turno a madara y yuzuriha

MADARA: mi nombre es yamir madara tengo 12 años, no me gustan los abusivos y me gusta pasar tiempo con yuzu sacandole un sonrojo a yuzuriha

YUZURIHA:hola mi nombre es yamir yuzuriha tengo 11 años, no me gustan tampoco los abusivos y me gusta tambien pasar tiempo entrenando con madara decia yuzuriha aun mas sonrojada

bien apartir de este momento el equipo siete esta completo y listo para las misiones decia kakashi a lo que los cinco genins acentian con la cabeza

FIN CAPILO 06


End file.
